


Four Dragons History Repeats

by DarkSwan015



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail Next Generation, Multi, SaberTooth Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: It’s time everyone for the GMG with the world mostly at peace thanks to the next generation. However, things are about to get even more exciting because it’s time for another battle between four dragon slayers. The next generation is going to prove why Fairy Tail is still number one both inside and outside the arena. So we have Nashi Dragneel and Shutora Redfox vs the next Twin Dragon Slayers I remember seeing these two names on Tumblr I hope the owner doesn’t mind if I borrow them for this idea. :)





	Four Dragons History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> With how well everyone reacted To Forgive and Forget, I'd figured why not write another next generation fic. With our now confirmed from Hiro characters including the Redfox Twins, Nashi, and Storm. The SaberTooth our not confirmed however just thoughts and ideas I'm borrowing for this fic hope the owner doesn't mind. Based off what we've seen from Hiro's drawings though I try to write them best how I think they'd be at their parent's age, hope I did them justice and that you enjoy this piece. :)

The Battle of Four Dragon Slayers  
“Welcome everyone welcome to the Grand Magic Games it has been many years since the whole country had to band together to save magic and the world from Acnologia. It’s time however to get excited because many years ago in the year X791 we had a battle between four dragon slayers Fairy Tail’s Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox and SaberTooth’s Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney back then SaberTooth and Fairy Tail were against each other today allies. When it comes to the Grand Magic Games though it’s a friendly competition to see who’s the best!” Chapati Lola announced as the crowd began to get excited. “Joining me today are the always pleasant Yajima and Jason from sorcerer weekly, welcome gentlemen.”

“Today we have four new dragon slayers entering the arena so let’s not waste any more time and bring them out here representing SaberTooth we have Light Eucliffe son of Yukino and SaberTooth’s master Sting Eucliffe.” Chapati announced a young man with blonde hair and white tips, brown eyes, walked into the arena representing the SaberTooth mark on his shoulder in white on his shoulder. His outfit consisted of one of his father’s old white vests with red trimming and fur around the collar, black gloves, and long black boots that went up to his hips. 

“Rumor has it he takes after his man in looks and magic and it’s no surprise to see the rumors are true this is bound to be so cool!” Jason exclaimed in excitement. 

“His partner for this match will be Shalie Cheney daughter of Minerva and the Shadow Dragon Rogue Cheney, who also takes after her father in magic and has been practicing with her mother’s magic as well watch out world.” Chapati announced as a young woman walked out with green eyes and black hair held up in a ponytail, with her mark in black on the same shoulder as her father’s. Her outfit being a long purple dress with open shoulders, and long slits along the sides, black leggings, with knee-high boots hidden underneath the dress. 

“They are the next generation Twin Dragon Slayers of SaberTooth everyone and this is bound to be an exciting match! Now let’s bring out their opponents from Fairy Tail’s next generation let’s welcome them out!” Chapati announced as two figures walked into the arena. 

“From Fairy Tail the next generation Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox she’s more than brain she’s got her father’s magic and she’s here to rock your world Shutora Redfox!” as the crowd went wild. The young woman stepped out with light blue hair and hazel eyes. Her outfit consisted of a pink tank top with a yellow bow wrapped around the waist of her white short skirt, and gray leggings with brown boots with a slight heel that went up to just below her knee. Her guild mark in blue on the same shoulder as her father’s with a metal cuff hanging below the mark on her upper arm. Exiting the tunnel she held a smile of confidence as she turned toward the tunnel for her partner. 

“If this girl is anything like her father with her mother’s wits I would be worried, myself I can’t believe how cool this is!” Jason exclaimed bursting with excitement. 

“And now our final contestant she comes from two of Fairy Tail’s powerful wizards with loyal spirits by her side and a never-ending flame to guide her give it up for Nashi Dragneel!” Chapati shouted over the erupting crowds and shout from Fairy Tail in response to the approaching dragon slayer. 

“These two girls are surely someone you wouldn’t want to underestimate. Don’t let their looks fool you they are still, in fact, dragon slayers and knowing their fathers I can’t wait to see how this battle will end.” Yajima committed as Fairy Tail members smiled at his comment. 

Walking out into the arena now by Shutora’s side stood a girl with long pink hair flowing freely, brown eyes that glowed with green in response to her magic, and quite the hourglass figure that matched her mothers and on her right hand in red was the Fairy Tail emblem. Now stood Nashi Dragneel. Her outfit being very similar to her father’s with a black vest with gold trimming, one of her mother’s old shirts, white hakama pants with black trimming around the top similar to Erza’s, knee-high heeled black boots and the trademark white scaly scarf around her neck. 

“I heard that once Acnologia was defeated he called Natsu the true King of Dragons so does this make Nashi the Princess? Though I guess if her grandfather is technically Igneel the Fire Dragon King that would make young Nashi the Princess of not only the Stars but Fire as well, how amazingly cool is this fight?” Jason asked as the crowd continued to cheer. 

As Mato walked out into the middle of the arena all four dragon slayers watched him as he spoke “Everyone’s dying to know how match this will end. Your parents gave us one hell of a fight when they were here. No pressure you have thirty minutes on the clock, give it your all pumpkins begin!” he shouted as the gong was rung and he moved out of the way.   
/-/

“You ready Shalie?” Light asked as he cracked his knuckles. “Whenever you are,” Shalie responded as they got ready to attack but were cut off by hits to the faces and sent flying back from the force of the impacts. 

Not thinking twice Nashi followed Light as she landed a kick across his stomach and he went sliding back as Shutora similarity knocks down Shalie on the other side of the arena. 

“White Dragon Roar!” Light shouted as the laser-like roar was aimed towards Nashi who barely flinched and dodged to her right, as the attack moved towards Shutora who jumped up and avoided the attack with ease. Moving into attack her opponent midair Shalie moved to attack Shutora. “Shadow Dragon Slash!” “Iron Dragon Sword!” Shutora countered as she threw herself above Shalie and shot her towards the ground with ease. 

Watching as Shalie was coming down Nashi moved in for another attack “Fire Dragon Wing Attack!” which sent both flying before they could hit the ground. 

“You guys certainly do live up to your reputations that’s for sure. Makes this all the more exciting.” Light said as his partner got up from her place on the ground. 

“Indeed so what do you guys say we make this more interesting.” the next generation Shadow Dragon Slayer stated as Nashi looked back to Shutora. “We’re listening.” Nashi countered as Shutora listened to their opponent's plan. 

“Losers have to salute to the victorious Guild for the rest of the game,” Shalie said as she eyed and watched Shutora nod towards Nashi in agreement. “You're on!” Nashi countered with a smile as everyone cheered in excitement to the bet. 

“Let’s go Shalie!” Light shouted as he began throwing punches towards Nashi and Shalie moved to attack Shutora who began to defend against the shadow. Covering her body in Iron Scales helped to defend against the attacks that continue to go through Shalie like a knife in butter. “Don’t tell me that’s the best you can do Shutora?” Shalie questioned as the Iron Dragon Slayer continue to play defense. 

“Take this!” Light shouted as a powerful blow hit Nashi square in the stomach and her body began to stiffen. “The hell what is this?” she questioned as her body stood frozen in place for what felt like time stopping. 

“That’s the White Dragon Stigma it’s a paralyzing technique and I don’t normally hit girls but you came into this entirely of choice so sorry but it has to be done.” Light stated as he moved into lay another punch. While on the other side of the arena Shutora was still struggling to hit Shalie in her shadow mode “Ok now I’m just tired of this.” Shutora said as she got punched in her side and went sliding and landed behind Nashi’s frozen form. 

“Shutora when I say now duck and hit Light and I’ll handle Shalie.” Nashi said as her friend caught onto her plan and smiled smugly as they stood back to back now. 

“Here it comes Nashi!” Light declared as Nashi shouted “Now!” and threw her body up and Light was hit by Shutora’s Iron Dragon Sword while Shalie had been sent flying into Light by Nashi’s Fire Dragon Iron Fist and both hit the opposing wall. 

“That shouldn’t be possible, you shouldn’t be able to move.” Light stuttered as Nashi landed back on the ground next to Shutora. “Maybe you should’ve learned your history because you would have known when our father’s tried that little trick it didn’t work then, wasn’t going to work now.” Nashi said as Light and Shalie got out of the wall. 

“Alright enough playing around White Drive.” “Shadow Drive.” both mages declared as their dragon forces were activated. As Light stepped forward and Shalie moved back as to let him take the lead.   
/-/

“Of course they can activate their dragon forces they are their father’s children.” Lucy committed as Natsu and Gajeel looked over to Sting and Rogue on the other side of the arena. 

“So they can activate their dragon forces doesn’t matter Nashi and Shutora have a few tricks of their own and it’s those hidden tricks that are going to help them win.” Natsu declared loud enough for Sting to smile in confidence. “Maybe, maybe not, we’ll see what happens this year.” Sting fired back as the four male dragon slayers sneered at each other in friendly competition.   
/-/

“I know how my dad felt now when he thought he should be insulted.” Shutora said as Nashi didn’t bother to look at her. 

“Don’t underestimate he’s still strong and save our surprises for later but let’s try some of our other tricks.” Nashi said as Shutora nodded in understanding. 

“Just try it you two.” Light encouraged as Nashi and Shutora moved side by side at incredible speed trying to land a punch all to no avail. As both got sent back a bit they landed side by side and took a defensive position “Together Fire Dragon Roar, Iron Dragon Sword, Fire Smasher!” both Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers declared as Nashi sent Shutora towards Light with her Iron Dragon Sword now covered in not only spikes but flames to make a powerful attack. Hitting Light with the move had sent him into the air as Shutora landed on the other side only to see Shalie jump into the air as expecting something. 

“That’s a neat trick you two have created but it’s nothing compared to mine White Dragon Holy Breath!” Light declared as Nashi, Shutora, and the floor gave way to the pressure and force of the attack.   
/-/ 

“When did those two come up with that?” Gajeel questioned as the Fairy Tail crew watched Nashi and Shutora combine two attacks. “Well maybe if you and Natsu actually tried to work together you’d find you have more opportunities for moves like that as well. Rather than always butting heads with each other.” Levy stated towards her husband as Lucy nodded her head in agreement towards Natsu. 

“Not to mention just because you and Natsu always fight doesn’t mean Nashi and Shutora have too as well. Even more so since Lucy and Levy are best friends.” Erza added as Fairy Tail watched the ground give way. 

Watching the two begin to fall from the now destroyed ground Levy, Gajeel, Lily and her twin brother with darker hair and Gajeel’s eyes yelled out her name in concern “Shutora!”

As Happy, Natsu, and Lucy did the same for Nashi, while the rest of Fairy Tail watched in concern for what would happen next. 

Starting their descent Nashi threw her body into a nearby rock that she used for leverage and unleashed her Fire Dragon Sword Horn as she hit Light and Shutora appeared behind him and let out an Iron Dragon Roar that had sent him to the floor first. 

“Together Fire Dragon, Iron Dragon Roar!” both shouted as the combined roar was aimed towards Light as he stood from his pile of rubble and brought his hands together. “You’ll have to do better than that Holy Ray!” Light shouted as multiple rays of light were shot towards Nashi and Shutora who had no defense and both hit the ground from the rays force.   
/-/

“What an attack everyone I don’t know if Fairy Tail will be able to recover from that.” Chapati said as everyone watched Nashi and Shutora hit the ground with a great impact. “Their fathers may have been able to recover but will these two be able too?” he questioned as the audience silenced their cheering in worry of the match being over. 

“I wouldn’t count these two out yet if Fairy Tail didn’t think they couldn’t handle themselves they wouldn’t have sent them into this fight.” Yajima declared as the two mages continue to lay in their places. 

“What do they think they’re doing this fight isn’t over yet.” Gajeel said as they kept their eyes on the screen. “Come on Nashi, Shutora, you got get up!” Yajeh shouted at his friend and sister. 

“Don’t worry they’ll be fine we sent them into this fight for a reason besides they haven’t even shown us or them what they can really do.” Natsu said as his eyes continue to watch Nashi’s breathing heavily form on the floor.   
/-/

“I’ll admit I can see why our father’s struggled against yours you guys are tough. Thanks the fight was amazing and I mean that.” Light said as Shalie jumped down by his side. 

“It shows how different our elements are fire and iron never stood a chance against Shadow and Light.” Shalie stated blankly. 

“That so, well then it’s a good thing we’re more than just Iron and Fire.” Nashi said as Light and Shalie turned back to a now standing and just as bruised Nashi and Shutora. “Not bad, not bad at all, I haven’t been this sore since we switched training with our dads and let me tell you taking down my uncle Gajeel now that’s a challenge.” Nashi said with a grin as Shutora chuckled in agreeance knowing just how hard of a challenge it could be. 

“Now what was it you said about Fire and Iron not being enough if that’s true then let us try something new Lightning Fire Dragon Mode.” Nashi declared as her body became eloped in flames and sparks of lightning. 

“Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.” Shutora announced as her body became steel and surrounded in shadows as her eyes began to glow a blue purplish color. 

As the two stood side by side and their power began rising Light and Shalie re-entered their dragon force modes trying not to show the now growing worry. 

“Well Salamander you were right things are about to get way more interesting.” Gajeel stated as he turned to a cocky looking Lucy and Natsu as Fairy Tail Guild looked at them in confusion. “You have no idea!” Natsu said with a wide grin. “Even more so since Nashi also knows a few of my celestial spells and can wield both Dragon Slayer Magic and Celestial Magic. SaberTooth is in for one hell of a surprise from our girls, you just wait and see.” Lucy said with a wide smile as everyone turned their heads back to the screen.

“You were saying?” Nashi questioned as her fist became eloped in flames and sparks of lighting and she moved towards Dash. “Lighting Fire Dragon Iron Fist!” and Light went flying back at the impact. 

“Light! Ok, try this Territory!” Shalie shouted as Shutora disappeared into the shadows and appeared behind her. “Where were we before, oh yeah Iron Shadow Dragon Club!” Shutora shouted as she avoided Shalie’s territory attack and sent her club into Shalie’s body who also got sent flying back despite their dragon force modes. “Now it’s starting to get fun!” Shutora stated with a sinister grin.   
/-/

“Try this tigers! Aqua Metria!” Nashi shouted as Light looked back at her in surprise at what she just announced and soon the ground began to surge like the ocean waves as Nashi’s outfit had changed to a bikini top and miniskirt consisting of white and blue colors, with the Aquarius sign across her chest. 

“Yeah, that’s our girl! She’s got this in the bag! Way to go Nashi!” the Fairy Tail crew began to chant at Nashi’s power and her Star Dress changed back to her normal attire. “Lightning Fire Dragon Iron Fist!” Nashi shouted as she brought her fist into Light’s stomach and sent him flying into Shalie. 

“Hey watch it would ya?” Shalie asked as Light looked back at her in annoyance “Blame the girl who threw me into you.” Light shouted back at his friend and partner. As the Twin Dragon Slayers began to bicker amongst themselves. 

“Hey Nashi we found a weakness of theirs and it’s a fatal one for them. Yet something we excel at, teamwork.” Shutora said as she and Nashi continue to watch Light and Shalie bicker like true siblings. “Let’s show these what true teamwork among friends is like.” Shutora said as Nashi nodded her head in agreeance. 

“Let’s do it!” Nashi shouted in enthusiasm. “Prepare yourselves, folks, something tells me this battle is about to take a serious turn for the worst for SaberTooth!” Chapati shouted as the crowd began to get excited again. 

“So cool!!!!!!!!!” Jason shouted as everyone watched the screens in excitement. “This is bound to be something to remember I’m so glad to be here for this epic fight!” Jason continues to shout in excitement.

“Oh no, you don’t we’re not going out like this!” Light shouted as he and Shalie stopped their bickering and now stood side by side each with a hand extended as they began to focus their power together. 

“Are they attempting their father’s unison raid?” Chapati asked as his co-announcer Yajima nodded in response. “Not attempting they are.” Yajima announced as Sting and Rogue smiled in satisfaction. “This year's title is our's sorry guys,” Sting said with a shrug. 

“But wait just a moment what are Nashi and Shutora doing it seems SaberTooth’s Dragon Slayer aren’t the only ones attempting a unison raid,” Chapati announced as everyone watched in amazement as Nashi and Shutora clasped their hands together and stood back to back and continued to face the new Twin Dragon Slayers, their power also rising. 

“Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon’s Flash Fang!” Light and Shalie shouted as a powerful flash of light and shadow was aimed and released towards Nashi and Shutora still in their double attribute mode. 

“Not this time Magic Fusion Unison Raid: Karma Crimson Iron Fire Dragon Steel Lotus Fang!” Nashi and Shutora shouted as a powerful blast of orange, yellow, blue, and purple countered the flash of white and black, as both collided creating a powerful explosion as the result of both attacks hitting each other head-on with only one annihilating the other and hitting its mark. 

As the dust began to clear everyone waited in anticipation as two bodies began to make themselves known and Light and Shalie hit the ground leaving a very tired and beaten Nashi and Shutora standing and breathing heavily back in their normal forms as they continue to catch their breaths. 

Hearing the bell go off Nashi and Shutora looked at each other as they wrapped the other in a hug and friendly embrace at the sound of the match being over. “It’s over everyone and the last ones standing are Fairy Tail’s very own Nashi Dragneel and Shutora Redfox giving Fairy Tail the win and securing their first place spot. Congratulations you two you should be proud!” Chapati announced as the crowd went wild while the girls continued to jump up and down in excitement from their victory. 

“Pound it!” Nashi and Shutora stated as they fist bumped and raised their hands in Fairy Tail’s trademark way of support and love, as their fellow guildmates followed behind them raising their hands to celebrate in triumph, including their parents, Erza, Laxus, Yajeh, and Storm Fullbuster as well as everyone else. Looking back towards Light and Shalie with a fanged smile and gleam “Let’s do this again sometime!” Nashi said as the crowd erupted in cheers. 

Throughout the night Fairy Tail was nothing but cheers, smiles, and celebrating victory. 

The End.


End file.
